The present invention relates generally to RF inspection tools, and more particularly, to an RF inspection tool for testing RF leakage between modules of slot radiator antennas.
The prior technique for testing RF leakage between modules of slot radiator antennas involved the use of strips of aluminum tape that were placed over all of the non-used radiator slots of the modules of a slot radiator antenna that was to be tested. A network analyzer was then attached to the face of the array for checking leakage between modules. Distortion of the face of the array and the glue under the aluminum tape created gaps that permitted electrical RF leakage, thus distorting and sometimes rendering tests unreliable.
Consequently, there has been a need for improved test hardware that provides for reliable RF leakage testing of modules of slot radiator antennas. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide for an RF inspection tool for testing RF leakage between modules of slot radiator antennas that improves upon the unreliable testing techniques of the prior art.